


Director Fury Needs This Done By Thursday

by trace_of_scarlet



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trace_of_scarlet/pseuds/trace_of_scarlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Fury needs Tony Stark to get something finished in a hurry. Agent Coulson and his newest aide see to it he doesn't procrastinate. NO AVENGERS SPOILERS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Director Fury Needs This Done By Thursday

"I just want you to know," Tony complains loudly, "that I feel _completely oppressed_ by SHIELD's exploitation of my genius. I mean, you could at least let me pick the music!"

"Uh-huh." Coulson glances away from the TV screen (SuperNanny is currently engaged in an epic five-hour battle to make a spoilt six-year-old sit on the designated Naughty Step for biting her stepmother) long enough to eye Stark, who has paused sulkily over his workbench with a hammer raised Thor-like in his fist. "Lewis, if he keeps shirking his work, you have official permission to deal with him as you see fit."

"I - HEY!" Tony spins round to stare beseechingly at the much shorter brunette. "Guy with an electric life-saving device prominent on his chest, here!"

Darcy glares right back at him, raising the water-filled squirtbottle threateningly. "Then stop being a dumbass and get back to work!"


End file.
